


Kyoutani is a mix of Japanese, Korean, African American, and Mexican.

by Behold_Trashy, TheDemonicYam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Singing, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behold_Trashy/pseuds/Behold_Trashy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonicYam/pseuds/TheDemonicYam
Summary: Kyoutani is a mix of Japanese, Korean, African American, and Mexican. It's weird.He is 3 quarters foreign.His dad is an African American/Mexican mix, his grandfather being African American and his Abuelita being Mexican. It explains why his skin is a darker shade than everyone else, and why his hair is in little tufts.His mom is a Japanese/Korean mix, grandfather being Japanese, and grandmother Korean. It explains why his eyes are slanted and his other features being similar to his mother's.Kyoutani knows Japanese(it being his first language, obviously), English(he knows a lot, almost fluent), Spanish (he's almost fluent with that as well, his abuelita teaching him since he was a kid), and a decent amount of Korean.He'll never tell you this, but his favorite thing to do to pass the time is learn profanities and sentences like "Fuck you, you dumb bitch!" in other languages.(he knows profanities in English, Spanish and some in Korean, he wants to learn all of them in French next)---This has no specific timeline except for a few certain times.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 173





	1. Yeah . . . He definitely got his anger from his mom.

You may be wondering, "What the hell??" but it isn't that difficult to understand. Women tend to take their husbands' names when married, right? Well, not for Kentarous parents. His grandfather from his mother's side was Japanese with the family name "Kyoutani" who married a Korean woman who took his last name, producing children and one of them was his mother. His mother is still a Kyoutani, always has been, but his dad took his mother's family name, not wanting to "damage their Japanese culture with his Blacksican last name". She thought he was stupid, but agreed nonetheless, making the former Mathew a Kyoutani.

And then they had Kentarou.

His mother picked his name, mostly because his dad either had shitty ideas or didn't know whether to agree with a Japanese name or an English/Mexican name. Anyway, they ended up naming him Kentarou. It's like God wanted to make a kid a mix of everything, so he made Kentarou out of curiosity.

"Kentarou!" A woman's sharp voice split through the air. "You did _not_ just do that!" Her voice in a snarl. "I think he just did, mi amor." The calm voice of Kentarou's father hummed out, gently patting his wives back. "Hey, no, your seductive Spanish isn't going to win me over this time! That little shit just gave me plus four cards! _Two times in a row_!"

" I did _not_ need to know dad's Spanish was seductive for you." The bumblebee haired teen groaned, falling back on the floor before sitting back and pointing at his mother accusingly, "It's not my fault you birthed me, I'm your kid! I'm your little shit, and to be fair, you made me go bankrupt in monopoly last week!" He snarled back.

Yeah . . .

He definitely got his anger from his mom.

"Sometimes I wished you could go back in!"

"Ew, that's disgusting!"

"And definitely inappropriate out of context." His dad piped up.

"Even in context, it's inappropriate, seriously, what the fuck."

"Hey, you worshipped me like a goddess when you were a kid! I want that Kentarou back, fuck you!"

"Bitch, I-"

" _Okay!_ That's enough games for tonight."

"Is it because you were losing all the time? What a sore loser, right, kid?"

"Yeah, you coulda at least waited till we had a winner, geez."

"I love that you're bonding, but why is it always when you're ganging up on me?"

"It's out of love, hon, we do it out of love."

"The only thing you do, that is."

"You little-"

"Alright, what're we eating tonight? Take-out? Or should I make albondigas?" The tall, dark-skinned man clapped his hands together after putting the game they were playing, uno, away. "I'd need a few more things to make the albondigas if we end up choosing that over take-out, tho."

"Albondigas!"

"We haven't had that in forever!"

"Didn't we have that two weeks ago?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright! Hey, can you guys get the things I need? I'll give you a list, buy the things while i start getting everything ready."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n"

"Did you have to call me sir in front of our child?"

"Oh, most definitely!!"

"Sounds like some kinky bullshit to me. . ."

"What the fuck!?"

"I swear, you did not just say that-"

"Well, shit, I think I just did. Can we get the stuff now? The sooner we buy it the sooner we can eat, and im slowly craving albondigas, so hurry up!"

"Sometimes i hate how much of my personality was passed down to you."

"Karma's a bitch for making me go _bankrupt!_ "

"That was last week! Get over it!"

The mother-son bickering continued as they got the list from their dad/husband, put their shoes on and went out to the car, and all the way to the store.

"Those two will be the death of me, am i right, Princesa?" The man shook his head, turning his head to look at the white chihuahua curled up in the blanket Kentarou previously used. The dog just looked at him and growled. He stared at the dog a little while longer before sighing and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm taking that as a yes."  
_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Bitch, i said ignore it, not fucking kudo it! Aaaaaahhhhhh  
> Thank you for it, tho, oof


	2. Watari "never-swore-in-his-life-and-never-has-never-will" Shinji

"Iwa-chan~!!"

"God, somebody shut him up!"

"What's Hanamaki-san doing?"

"Makki! Do that thing Oiks does all the time!"

"Makki-chan, why are you so mean???"

". . . .apparently he's impersonating Oikawa-san for the day. . ."

"Why??"

"Kindaichi, you're asking the wrong person."

"Oh dear, Iwa-chan! Why do you want me to shut uuppp??" Hanamaki pouted like a certain male in the gym. "Jesus Christ, I will punch you if you continue this." Iwaizumi practically growled out, clenching his fists to his side. Hanamaki only grinned, "but, Iwa-chan, my love, you would never hurt me!" The strawberry blonde fluttered his eyelashes with his hands under his chin forming a 'V'. Oikawa, who was a few feet away, squawked like an alarmed bird, his ears, cheeks, and neck flushing pink.

"I do not call my Iwa-chan 'my love' you imbecile piece of shit!" The brunette practically yelled, "Matsun, i bet this was because of you!" he turned and pointed at Matsukawa accusingly, his cheeks puffed in anger with a pout. "Makki prolly lost some stupid bet to you and you made him do this!"

"What? Noo. This was all Makki, he just came up to me and said, 'hey, matsubae, watch this.' And then started acting like you." The dark-haired male raised his hands in surrender, "but this is definitely entertaining. Also, did you call Iwaizumi ' _your_ Iwa-chan'?" He gave the shorter one a coy smirk.

_(Omg, guys, matsubae almost autocorrected to 'masturbate' lmfao))_

"What!? No, i didn't!!"

"You did."

"Nimi-chan??"

"Yeah, i did hear you say that."

"Shin-chan!?"

"Same."

"Yaha-chan!!?? You're turning my kouhai against me, you bastard!"

Kyoutani perked up only a bit at Yahaba's name- er- well- nickname dubbed by Oikawa. Just a bit. He only glanced up once from his solo stretching. His signature glare and scowl was on his face as he reached for his toes as far as he could. Hanamaki's antics kept going for around a half-hour while longer before he finally got bored of it and started shamelessly flirting with Matsukawa as they practiced their receives and serves, etc.

They get it.

The two are dating.

"Maddog-chan!!" Oikawa tapped Kentarous head, "i need you to do something for your captain!" He whispered. That irritated him.

"Go away." He huffed, swatting at Oikawa's face, "But, Maddog!" The older of the two pouted, resting his hands on his hips. Kentarou's eye twitched at the nickname. He despised it. "I said go away! Geez!" His voice raised a bit. He grabbed a volleyball from a nearby cart and walked away to practice his receives by seeing how many he can do before it falls on the ground. He would've wanted to practice his spikes but a certain creampuff setter looked at him in distaste, probably for not listening to Oikawa, their senpai. Yahaba would've probably not wanted to set to him, anyway, and hell knows he would willingly practice with Oikawa after being called 'Maddog'.

Seriously, why that nickname?

It makes him feel like he's just some rabid dog.

When in reality he's just a big ol' puppy who gets defensive with people he doesn't trust entirely.

(Italics is usually English unless said otherwise.)

"Ah, _fuck_!"

Kentaroiu froze. Oh _hell_ no. Someone swore. In _English_.

And it was _Watari_.

Watari "never-swore-in-his-life-and-never-has-never-will" Shinji.

 _That_ Watari. Prolly the only person he can tolerate besides Iwaizumi.

"What did he say?"

"Was that another language?"

"Sounded gibberish to me."

Oh, the _fools_.

Kentarou turned to look at Watari, who was currently on the floor rubbing his chin after missing a recieve, with slightly wide eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. Watari, however, caught his eye and just tilted his head curiously.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Kyoutani?" He piped up.

Kyoutani couldn't say anything. His mouth zip shut. All he did was turn back around, toss the volleyball to the cart and walk out towards the club room. Oh well, practice ended in 10 minutes, anyway.


	3. Assumptions are Made

December 4th

"Hey, guys-" Oikawa whisper-yelled to the rest of the team. He made sure Kyoutani was outside of the gym, leaving a few more minutes earlier than the rest of them as always.

"What do you want, Oinks?" Matsukawa replied boredly.

"I said to stop calling me that!" He glared at him. "Anyway, Kyou-chan's birthday is soon! On the 7th!!"

Yahaba had rolled his eyes in distaste, already assuming what Oikawa was going to say. "And?"

"We should visit his house and celebrate with him!" the starting setter reasoned, "Kyoutani probably doesn't have any friends that he can celebrate with, so as a team, we celebrate with him! We're the closest thing to friends that he has!"

"Shittykawa, it's rude to assume that he doesn't have friends!" Iwaizumi smacked his friend at the back of the head.

"Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!"

"He has his family, he's fine." Yahaba muttered, already turning away. Oikawa just grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the mini-circle that he formed.

"That's the thing Yaha-chan! He never speaks about his family! We know nothing!" He exaggerated his point by throwing his arms in the air. "Not even cousins! So he probably doesn't have a really good relationship with them!" He reasoned.

"And as a team we need to support our future Ace by celebrating his birthday together and continue to build our relationship with him!" He wags his pointer finger as he spoke.

"Jesus- you're assuming too much, stop it!" Iwaizumi once again smacks Oikawa against the head. "Ow!"

Watari offhandly whispers to Yahaba and Kunimi, "He prides himself in reading people so well but when it comes to Kyoutani it's all assumptions . . ." a simple nod from both teens was his response.

"Anyway, Yaha-chan, you're going to be the next starting setter, and him the ace! You have to work together, and this could improve your relationship!" "but-" "No but's!!" ". . . fine. . ."

"Great! so is everyone going with me to his house to celebrate on his birthday?" A chorus of 'okay's and 'sure's and the singular 'if I have to' from Yahaba were the responses. Oikawa had made sure to text them all when and where they were all going to meet up. Oikawa planned to get Iwaizumi to agree to buy a cake with him for their resident bumblebee.

"Okay, so i assigned roles for each of you!" Oikawa grinned, mainly out of excitement.

He likes to plan parties.


	4. No One Leaves On Time

December 5th

It was such a beautiful day outside. The sun was out. No clouds in sight. Barely any wind. But on this cold December day, a herd of mostly dark skinned aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews had invaded Japan.

"Kentarou!" The shout of a women's voice could be heard.

"Fucking what?" Responded a teenager.

"Don't fuckin curse at me, asshole! Go get Ahmya, we have to go pick up the rest of the family!"

"Ugh fuck- okay!"

Kentarou stumbled out of bed, a yawn escaping his lips. He hobbled over to his closet, a pair of hazel-brown eyes searching for a suitable outfit.

A tanned hand grabbed at a baggy black shirt and a pair of dark gray joggers.

As he hurriedly got dressed he shouted down the hall towards his older sister's room. "AHMYA GET YOUR SORRY ASS READY WE'RE GONNA PICK UP THE OTHERS!"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT SHITHEAD, YOU DON'T GOTTA FUCKIN YELL," the sound of a door slamming could be heard. 

"Ahmya, sweetie, please don't slam the door. You're gonna make Princesa go on a rampage again." 

"SORRY DAD!" Was her response.

Kentarou rolled his eyes at the father-daughter duo's conversation. He opened his door and all but ran down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. He crash landed on the couch, a little out of breath.

The dyed blonde's mother came into the room to adress him. "My sister Aimi is gonna arrive soon, she's gonna take her car to the airport with us." She sat down on the couch opposite of her son.

"Oh and your Uncle William and his wife are gonna come too." She tossed her husband's car keys to the boy. "We're gonna use your Uncle's car, my sister's car, my car, and your father's car to go get everyone."

"Is Auntie Chiasa gonna take care of her kids while Tio Willy takes the car?" He caught the car keys effortlessly. He played with the taco with a mustache key ring as he laid down on the couch cushions.

"Yes, and she's gonna take care of my sister's kids too. Bada isn't old enough to be home alone with Daiki." 

"Thirteen seems old enough to take care of yourself and a brother in a house. Alone."

"She's a nervous wreck and you know it."

"I think she could handle it."

"Kentarou," both heads turned towards a brown skinned man with dark brown hair. "Are you absolutely sure she can take care of herself and a very temperamental 7-year old Daiki?" He lent against the kitchen counter.

". . ."

"You see my point now, dumbass?"

"Fuck you, it's not my fault that I forget how much of tyrant Daiki can get."

"That's because you're his favorite cousin. And any of the other kids younger than Daiki have you as their favorite."

"That's a fuckin lie."

"That, Ken-Chan, was not a lie." A head of neon pink hair had responded from the last few steps of the light brown wooden stairs.

"All of the younger kids like you. Antonio and Lucas like you because they're around your age."

She slid across the room with her black knee-high sock clad feet. She crash landed onto her little brother's legs, earning a kick to the thigh. "Son of a bitch-"

"Asshole, that hurt."

"Well that fucking hurt me too. ANYWAY- I'm lucky to have the ten and above girls like me. That's mostly cuz they like my style, which I'm thankful for cuz if not I'd be so fuckin lonely while everyone else crowds you."

"Well the kids don't really crowd him, they. . . ambush him." 

"Exactly, dad. And the adult cousins of ours like me cuz I can relate to them on how fuckin weird college is. And I can drink with them but that's besides the point."

"I thought you had to be, like, twenty to actually drink?" 

"That ain't gonna stop me. Plus, it's our cousins that I'd be drinking with, not some randos from college or some bar that could make fun of me."

"True."

"Hurry the fuck up and get your shoes on! My sister is already heading to the airport, so we gotta start headin' now, too!" She clapped her hands loudly.

"Your Aunt Chiasa is probably almost here."

The brother and sister shared a quick glance.

"I call riding with dad!"

"Wait, what? Fuck no!"

"I said it first!" The older sibling cackled.

"You went with him last time, it's my turn now!"

"Fuck off!"

"Why do they fight over riding with you and not me?"

"You see, mi amor, they have too much of a similar personality to you, it'll be chaos and constant banter and cussing."

"Well, now we know who's the favorite parent."

"Paper scissors rock, best out of three??"

"Deal!"

They tied a few times before finally Kentarou won.

"Ha! I won!!"

"Oh, fuck off!!"

The ringing of a doorbell caught both of them off guard. The teenagers stared at the door like owls.

A loud sigh from their dad had them turning their heads. They silently watched as their father answered the door.

"Hey what's up fucker." Was what the oldest male was greeted with.

"Ah pendejo, ¿sabes que sí puedes hablar inglés o español conmigo?"

"Bueno, sí, pero esto es más fácil. Tu esposa no sabe español."

"Uh yes, hello, we're here too." Chiasa cut in before the two brothers conversation took too long. 

A little Daiki ran past his aunt's legs, after quickly taking of his sneakers and putting on the slippers he kept at the Kyoutani House of course. The little heathen ran towards his cousin. "KENTAROU! YOU WON'T NOT BELIEVE WHAT I SAW AT THE PARK YESTERDAY!!"

Kentarou made a quiet grunt as he caught his little cousin in his arm. "Yeah and what did you see?"

"There was this squirrel on a tree! And I was gonna throw a stick at it but then I saw it moving it's tail! And I was like 'that's super weird' and then I walked closer and it was moving its tail in a circle!!"

"Oh really?" Ahmya smirked, staring directly into her brothers eyes. 

"I'm talking to Kentarou, you stupid!"

Ahmya let out a loud laugh. "Okay okay, talk to him."

"Anyway, the squirrel was really weird, it looked like he was a siren. Maybe he was warning the other squirrels! I did see really big dogs at the park."

Kentarou dropped the boy onto the couch behind him, which earned him a giggle. "Yeah, you're right, that's super weird."

"I know right!"

"Anyway," this time Bada cut in. "You guys should probably uhhh head to the airport? Um, my mom will get there first if you guys don't leave right now."

All the adults paused for a second.

"Puta madre! Nuestra mama is going to kill us!"

"Ah shit, here we go again."

"Ken-Chan stop memeing! You know that Abuelita angry is no fuckin joke!"

"Yeah, and while we're on the topic of her getting mad, you guys should HURRY UP AND GO!" Shouted the third teenage girl as she slipped on her Kyoutani House slippers.

"Emiyo-Nii! Don't be so loud!" Complained the short haired girl's younger sister.

"Ah, Chiharu-Chan! You've gotten so big from the last time I saw you! College is keeping me away from your growth!"

"I keep telling you to call me 'Chi-Chan'!! It's easier to say!" The eleven year old nagged. "Oh! I'm taller than most of the kids in my grade! Do you think I'll get as tall as Kentarou?"

"Well who's to say you won't Chiharu-Chan!"

"Just call me Chi-Chan!"

"Nope!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GET MOVING!"

And from here Ahmya got into her mother's car claiming that "I was gonna ask for her opinion on my outfit for your party anyway!'

Kentarou got into his father's car, ready to play some Mexican music. A small bag with snacks, portable charger and cable, and a water bottle sat next to him.

Tio William, or Tio Willy as Kentarou puts it, got into his own car. All by himself. Alone. As his wife takes care of their kids and his sister in law's niece and nephew.

Anyway, this story will continue some other day. And let's hope that Tio Willy doesn't die of boredom and general loneliness on his long car ride to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ah dumbass, you know that you can speak english or spanish with me, right?"
> 
> "Well, yeah, but this is easier. Your wife doesn't know spanish."
> 
> "Motherfucker! Our mama is going to kill us!"
> 
> -
> 
> Now that is the translated version of what is said in spanish. I'm ashamed to say that despite me (Creator Yams mostly made this chap) being Mexican I had to sometimes use google translate lol I'm not fluent but I know enough spanish ha ha
> 
> ANYWAY! Onto the info on our newly introduced family members!
> 
> Ahmya = She is Kyoutani's older sister! She is 18 and in college. But she did skip a grade so she's super smart. Some simple things that I should say is that she loves dyeing her hair bright neon colors as well as wearing bright colored contacts. She has a more punk style, which you'll see more of. (Note - we last minute added her in because we really liked the very much canon idea that Kentarou has an older sister, in the first chapter she is already away at college and unable to attend these family nights)
> 
> Aimi = Aimi is Kyoutani's Auntie! She's his mom's sister. She is 33 and had two kids with a Korean man with the last name Kim. You won't see much of him, though. 
> 
> Bada = She is Aimi's oldest kid! She is 13 and pretty nervous and jumpy. When she barely arrived at the Kyoutani House you can see how shy she is, but after a bit of suddenly being dragged to the new house she'll be joking and yelling at the others in MarioKart!
> 
> Daiki = He is a super temperamental 7 year old, but he acts so excited and kind when near Kentarou. The only other exception to his temper is his mom and only sometimes his older sister.
> 
> William Mathew = He is Kentarou's Tio Willy! He is 28 and met his wife when he was 21! He was over at Japan for Kentarou's 10th birthday. He met her at the store where she was wearing her pajamas and buying icecream and thought, "holy fucking shit, she's amazing" he eventually walked up to her and said "Ay mami!" When they married they decided to keep their own last names.
> 
> Chiasa Takahashi = She is William's wife! She is 29 and met her husband when she was 22! He came up to her and said something in a foreign language. In japanese she responded with "I don't understand?" He responded in his crude japanese, "do you know English?" She quickly replied in English that "oh yes! I do know English!" And that's how they got together.
> 
> Emiyo = She is William and Chiasa's 14 year old daughter! They adopted her around four years ago! She has curly black short hair. Both her parents have lived in japan for many years, thus adopted her from an orphanage in japan which would make her japanese.
> 
> Chiharu = Chiharu is also the daughter of our awesome Tio and Auntie! She is 11 and was adopted 2 years ago when she was 9! She insists on being called Chi-Chan and is already one of the tallest of her grade!
> 
> That's all for now folks! Though tomorrow will introduce a shit ton of more family members!
> 
> Bye bye!  
> \- Creator Yams


	5. Oh, wow, that's a shit ton of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, italics is English 👌

December 6th

The Kyoutani family has a very big house. There’s the basement, main floor, a second floor, and an attic. 

Dai, Kentarou's mother, is a lawyer. She makes big bucks and usually takes up bigger cases. She’s a stone-cold lawyer that seldom loses her temper in court. She speaks facts and doesn’t let any little detail go so easily.

Thomas, his father, is a doctor at the nearby hospital, also bringing in some big cash. He mostly takes on the late night and early morning shifts to spend time with his family during the day and afternoon, but if he’s needed in the daytime he won’t wait even a second.

Ahmya has a part-time job at a cat cafe, with cats being her favorite animal. Smelling like cats when she comes back from work often makes Princesa go on a little rampage, tho. However, she’s mostly off at college, taking breaks and coming back home when she can.

Kentarou also volunteers at an animal shelter, though they pay him some money anyway. He’s good with animals, especially the ones who used to be in bad homes. He’s become good friends with the owner of the place.

All in all, they have a lot of money and that's why they have such a large house. They usually don't use the basement, though, that's for the relatives to stay in. It's split into multiple rooms for them all with beds and a singular bathroom down there. Though the other bathrooms in the house are free to use, that one is mainly for them to use in the middle of the night.

There are 5 rooms in the basement.

Room #1 belongs to the resident gay couple and their two daughters. Diego is only one of Kentarou’s adult cousins. The raging homosexual that he is is only 20 but already has an amazing husband named Jax and two awesome daughters. He met his husband one night at a college party, Diego was running around drunk with a horse mask claiming that “his brethren are being taken away by aliens”. Jax fell in love with that idiot. They claimed one of the biggest rooms for their little family, and there is one bed covered in blankets and pillows for their daughters Reagan and Mila. Reagan is only five years old, Mila is 3, and his husband is 23.

Room #2, one of the smallest rooms down in the basement belongs to Antonia and her son Pablo. Antonia is 22, having had her son at 17 by accident. She decided on a whim to keep her child and she does not regret the decision. Pablo is only 5 years old and ready to fight anyone who tells him that dinosaurs and unicorns don’t exist.

Room #3 is one of the more medium-sized rooms. It belongs to the shining wives that are Amelia Mathew and Amara Davis. Their daughter, Eva Mathew-Davis is in love with unicorns and often gifts Pablo her unicorn stickers. Amelia is a 26-year-old woman who met her lovely wife in an alleyway next to a bar fighting some rando who took her purse. Safe to say that Amelia immediately fell in love with the strong, now 27 years old, Amara. Their daughter is 10 years old and already one of the best MarioKart racers.

Room #4 is another one of the small rooms, the same size as Room #2. That one is occupied by 21-year-old Darlene, another adult cousin of Kentarou, and her 2-year-old daughter, Olivia. Darlene, much like her sister Antonia, had her child at a pretty young age, having Olivia at 19. She most definitely does not regret having her daughter who is her ray of sunshine and happiness in her everyday life. They banter about whether or not a cat is a secret alien agent sometimes.

Room #5, the last medium-sized room, and the last room in general are occupied by three male teenagers. The oldest of the room's inhabitants is 19-year-old Noah, his younger brother, Lucas who is 17, and another cousin, Antonio, a 16-year-old. Noah has a twin sister, Millie, but she sleeps on a futon in Ahmya's room along with Antonio's 23-year-old sister, Aaliyah.

Both Noah and Lucas are the sons of Aurora and David Jones, their daughters being Antonia, Darlene, and Millie. Antonio is Diego’s younger brother and the son of Maria Williams.

Maria sleeps in a room by herself on the second floor, an old closet that was claimed long ago and cleaned out. Aurora and her husband sleep in a different room, well different floors in general. They took over the attic solely because Aurora used her ‘oldest sister’ charm on Kentarou's father to take over.

The two old couples who created such a beautiful family sleep in two different tiny rooms on the main floor. Off to the side, near the basement door, there sleeps Antonia and James Mathew. The Mexican woman and her African American husband were both at the old age of 61. In a room next to the stairs, there lives the Korean woman Eun Ae Kyoutani and her Japanese husband Yudai Kyoutani. Eun Ae is 60 while her husband is 61.

It was early in the morning, maybe 7 or 8 am, a dozen little feet were stomping up the stairs from the basement, waking everyone up from all floors. Well, except for the couple in the attic, who were farther away from the ruckus and dead asleep in their bed anyway.

Our black beauty, Amara Davis, is the one who decides to shut the little kids up with a little threat. _“Be quieter or you won’t get any desserts or sweets today!”_ That had promptly made the little stomps quiet down, all the children hushing and shushing each other to quiet down.

Thomas and Dai were already up, shuffling around their kitchen, getting ingredients to make breakfast for the big family of theirs. The tall, dark-skinned man opened up the fridge and took out his homemade chorizo since there weren't any in the stores in Japan. He learned the recipe from his mother who learned it from her father. 

Kentarou was the only teen who was willing to get up. He usually tends to sleep shirtless, so he just slaps on a t-shirt from his closet and starts heading out of his room and down the stairs. The dyed blonde rubbed sleep from his eyes with a closed fist, shuffling through his home in his sock-clad feet. “Kentarou! You’re surprisingly awake, you wanna help us make breakfast?” His father asked, patting him on the head a slight bit. Kentarou immediately perked up. Even though he doesn’t look like it, he really does love cooking. His abuelita likes to call him multi-talented since he can cook, play volleyball, dance, and sing.

He nodded and took over the stove, cooking up the chorizo on a pan that his dad left there for him to do. His mother worked on the batter to make pancakes while his dad got out bowls, spoons, milk, and cereal to give to the little kids.

After a few more minutes of cooking, etc, the rest of the family arrived at the kitchen, waited in the living room, or hung out at the dining table in a different room.

Whenever the whole family is gathered, the main language spoken is English, since all of them know it or know the basics of it.

David was in the kitchen washing dishes, old and new. He cursed loudly when he dropped a knife. _”Shit!”_ he quickly checked his hand for any damage. _”Oh thank god, I thought I cut myself.”_

_”Ah, be careful,_ mi amor, _you don’t want what happened when we first met to repeat.”_

Noah spoke up from his place on the floor, leaned against the couch he was next to. _”Oh yeah! Didn’t he like, cut his hand really badly at that restaurant he worked at?”_

Darlene laughed loudly, _”Yeah, because he saw my moooom~”_

Aurora nodded with a wide smile. _”Yes! And I was right next to him, too! I grabbed a bunch of the napkins and pressed it into the cut. It was bleeding so much.”_ she looked up in thought. _”And if I remember correctly, he was as red as that_ ese salsa que hacía tu abuelita cuando yo era un niña.”

Antonia walked into the kitchen, holding Pablo on her hip with an arm. _“Hey, can I take all the teens and young adults somewhere? To just hang out or something?”_ She asked.

Maria, from the living room, piped up, _“Depends on where you’re going.”_ Diego responded, saying, _“Well, Kentarou, Ahmya, Bada, and Emiyo can show us around or take us to a nearby park, or something.”_

His mother nodded, _“Yeah, I guess so. If you do, you’re gonna have to pick Emiyo up from your tio’s and aunt’s place and Bada from Dai’s sister's place. You want me to text William? I’m sure Dai can text her sister.”_ All the teenagers and young adults agreed in unison, the younger kids whining and asking why they couldn't go.

Kentarou just poked his head into the living room, “Well, when we’re gone, you’ll be able to play MarioKart and the other games without us using it all the time, right?” The children then all had contemplated looks on their faces. _“Oohh, you’re right, Kentarou. . . but Eva’s gonna win all the time and it’ll get annoying!”_

_“It’s not my fault you suck!”_

_“Hey! What did you say? Be nicer or I won’t let you play MarioKart at all!”_ Amelia shook her head disapprovingly.

_“Sorry, mama!!”_

_“Anyway, so yeah? We can?”_

_“Yeah, of course, just be careful and eat first. Oh, and it’s cold, so make sure you have layers on.”_

_“Aight.”_

After breakfast of chorizo con huevos, pancakes, cereal for the little kids, and baby food for the babies, the gang of teenagers and young adults gathered after changing into warm clothes, sweaters, and jackets. _“So we gonna get Emiyo first, since she’s the closest, then Bada?”_ Aaliyah asked when they all walked out the front door. A chorus of ‘yeah’s was her reply. _“Alright, so, uh, where’s her house?” “Wow,_ estúpida, ¿no lo sabes? _Geez, I guess I’ll have to lead the way then.”_ Kentarou rolled his eyes, getting a wack on the head from his cousin. _“Hey, I don’t live here, of course, I don’t know,_ pendejo! _Now go lead the fucking way.”_

After walking a few blocks down the street and a turn to the left, they arrived at Emiyo’s home. The girl walked out the door a minute after them arriving, a big smile on her face. _”I love it when we all get to hang out with each other!”_ Her English was slightly butchered, considering she was born in Japan and was only begun to be taught English the day she was adopted which was 4 years ago.

_”Are we gonna go get Bada?”_ She asked Ahmya. _”Yep! We’re gonna go get her and then we’re all gonna head to the park!”_ She gave the 14-year-old a head pat. _“Just gotta walk another block down here and we’ll be there!”_ They were all lucky that Bada lived by the park, so they wouldn’t have to turn back around or something.

At the park after picking up Bada, they all hung out at the small playground there, sitting on swings, the monkey bars, or slides since it was empty due to the cold weather. They were all bantering and cussing each other out, Kentarou even ended up roughhousing with Antonia for a bit. Millie and her twin brother, Noah, were on the monkey bars with each other, watching over the roughhousing between Kentarou and Antonia like hawks. She ended up throwing a random rock given to her from Emiyo at Kentarou’s head to get his attention.

No one noticed the pair of green eyes belonging to a certain Seijoh Ace. Before anyone can see him he quickly went back to his run without a word to his teammate.

_”Hey! Who threw that?”_ He glared at the direction from where the rock came from, seeing Millie and Noah. Noah just pointed at Millie, who slapped his hand. _”I did, yeah, but I have a question for you.”_

_”What’s that?”_

_”We haven’t heard you sing since the last time we saw each other, so, can ya sing now?”_

Kentarou narrowed his eyes and contemplated the question. _”I haven’t heard you sing in a while, either!”_ Emiyo spoke, Bada instantly agreeing. Ahmya smirked from her spot on a swing, _”Yeah, or are you gonna get shy, huh?”_ Kentarou knew she was antagonizing him into agreeing, but that smug look on her face and being called shy irked him and he agreed reluctantly. He also couldn’t say no to Emiyo and Bada.

_”So what song, then?”_

_”Ooo, what about Mama Said by Lukas Graham?”_ Lucas asked. _”We can all sing together!”_

It was a good thing they all knew the song, too. Noah, Lucas, and Diego mostly knew about the song and the lyrics because their older sisters had played the song enough times for them to know it.

_”It’s a good thing I brought my mini speaker, ey?”_ Antonia grinned, pulling said mini speaker from out of her pocket. _”Why did you even bring it in the first place?”_ Darlene rolled her eyes. _”Hey! I like to be prepared!”_ _”For what? A pity party?”_ _”Geez, you don’t gotta attack me, Lucas-”_

_”Just put it on already!_ Diego yelled from his spot at the top of a slide.

_”Okay! OKay! Geez.”_ Emiyo and Bada giggled at the interactions.

Antonia connected her phone to the blue tooth speaker, looking for the song on YouTube. _"Hey, Bada, wanna sing the first part together?"_ Emiyo asked, turning to look over at the youngest cousin who was walking around with a big stick she found. The pale girl looked up and smiled, nodding her head. _"Yeah!"_

(We recommend listening to the song while reading :]))

The music soon started and the lyrics right after. The youngest two sat side by side with linked arms.

_"When mama said that it was okay,"_ the two begun, _"Mama said that it was quite alright. Our kind of people had a bed for the night, and it was okay!”_ As they sang, the others nodded and patted their thighs to the rhythm.

_"Mama told us we are good kids, and daddy told us never listen to the ones, pointing nasty fingers and making fun, 'Cause we were good kids."_

Noah was the next to sing. _'Remember asking both my mom and dad, why we never traveled to exotic lands."_ he gave his siblings each a glance, _"We only ever really visit friends, nothing to tell when the summer ends."_ He sang, nudging Millie to sing next, receiving a light shove in return.

_"We never really went buying clothes, folks were passing on this stuff in plenty loads."_ she glanced at Lucas who then went to continue the next few lines.

_"New shoes once a year and then out to play ball so we could ruin them."_ He sang from the top of the playground he climbed onto, a laugh escaping from the teen.

As it went to the chorus, the whole group began to sing.

_"When mama said that it was okay, mama said that it was quite alright, our kind of people had a bed for the night, and it was okay."_ First the younger ones sang, then the older.

_"Mama told us we were good kids, and daddy told us never listen to the ones pointing nasty fingers and making fun, 'cause we were good kids."_

And then it was Kentarou's solo, since they all had solely wanted to hear him sing in the first place.

_"Don't get me wrong I didn't have it bad, I got enough loving from my mom and dad."_ He gave his sister a small peace sign.

_"But I don't think they really understood when I said that I wanted the deal in Hollywood. I told them I'll be singing on TV!"_ he raised his arms in the air as if he was gonna give someone a hug.

_"The other kids were calling me a wannabe. The older kids they started bugging me, but now they're all standing right in front of me.”_ Kentarou gave his older cousins the middle finger when he sang 'the older kids'. When he sang ‘but now they’re all standing right in front of me’ he had gestured to an imaginary audience.

_"When mama said that it was okay, mama said that it was quite alright, our kind of people had a bed for the night, and it was okay."_ The younger one's sang the first part of the chorus again.

_"Mama told us we were good kids, and daddy told us never listen to the ones pointing nasty fingers and making fun, 'cause we were good kids."_ The older ones then sang, finishing the chorus.

_"I know which place I'm from, I know my home. When I'm in doubt and struggling, that's where I go."_ Aaliyah sang, leaning on the pole holding up the swing set.

_"An old friend can give advice, when new friends only know a half story.That's why I'm always keep them tight."_ Diego then sang right after, sliding down the slide after his line.

_"And why I'm okay. I said I'm okay. You know what my mama said? You know what she told me?"_ Antonio sang, raising an eyebrow at the mini audience of his cousins. His voice had slowly gained volume.

Kentarou had quickly sung the next part, his volume at an all-time high. He didn’t care if any people were looking at him weirdly. His giant smile showed how happy he was to be hanging out with his family again. _"My mama said that it was okay! Mama said that it was quite alright, our kind of people had a bed for the night, and it was okay!"_

_"Mama told us we were good kids, and daddy told us never listen to the ones pointing nasty fingers and making fun, 'cause we were good kids."_ Darlene took her chance to join in. She was the most talented at singing when it came to the girls. 

_"My mama said that it was okay,"_ Ahmya sang, trying her best to sing well even though she wasn’t particularly good at it. She was bobbing her head back and forth. 

_"Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba. Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba. Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba."_ Being the background singing of Emiyo and Bada. 

_"My mama said that it was okay," Ahmya sang again, another chorus of "Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba. Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba. Ba-ba-da, ba-ba-da, ba-ba."_ Coming from the youngest two. 

The music then began to die down, soon ending. After it fully ended, the whole bunch of cousins grinned at each other and began laughing. _"Hey, Ahmya, you sounded awful!"_ Millie snorted, pointing a finger at an offended Ahmya who had a hand above her heart and a shocked expression on her face. _"Oh fuck you! I take great offense to that,_ pendeja!" 

_"But she's right!"_ Kentarou laughed as well, receiving a _"Fuck you too, asshole!"_ And the middle finger from his older sister. 

The group of teens and young adults continued to fuck around at the park. They were having a grand time teasing each other and playing games. As the sun began to set, the group of relatives started to head home. Dropping off Bada, then Emiyo, and the rest heading to the Kyoutani House. It had been a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo holy fuck
> 
> This chapter was 3412 words long lmao
> 
> I'm salty that it says this chapter was made by my co-creator Trashy when I wrote most paragraphs and edited most of Trashy's paragraphs
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are doing amazing and that you have a wonderful day/night!! :DDD 
> 
> Bye bye!!!!
> 
> \- Creator Yams


	6. Antonia just had to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Them speaking English is in italics!! :DDD

December 7th

Now the schedule at the Kyoutani House when literally everyone is staying there is really wacky. All the visiting family can sleep in and do what they want. The Kyoutani parents wouldn’t need to go to work yet, and if they did, then they’d be heading to work already. Ahmya was already on her college Winter break. So that means the only person staying at the Kyoutani house who needed to get up and out of the house was our precious birthday boy, Kentarou.

He isn't happy about that fact.

Quite the opposite of happy, actually, because he wasn't on his winter break yet.

At least his father was kind enough to make sure he got up and made him breakfast while the teen groggily got his things ready for school. He just wished his mother would let him stay in, but that was never the case. “You have to get good grades! I know you want to be some volleyball player or some shit, and I don’t care, but I don’t want you to be a dumb little fuck.” his mother would say. He always rolled his eyes at that. They both knew he was above average in smarts, considering he had a lawyer for a mom and a doctor for a dad, not to mention an older sister that had skipped a grade due to her intelligence.

Anyway, he had to get ready for school, more specifically morning practice, something he kind of dreads. It's Monday, so, that means he has to get ready early due to practice. He's debating whether or not to actually go to that, though, but he'd still arrive for the afternoon practice that'll last about 15 minutes less than other afternoon practices.

"Hey, Kentarou, do you want pancakes?" His dad asked after knocking on his bedroom door. "Or just some cereal?"

"Pancakes."

"Alright."

He listened as the soft footsteps of his father went down the hall and down the stairs before actually getting up.

He got his towel and school uniform etc it and took it to the bathroom for a quick 15-minute shower or something.

By the time he was ready and was walking down the stairs with his red messenger bag, his dad already had a plate of about 3 pancakes topped with syrup, whipped cream, and some chopped strawberries, saying a little "Happy Birthday." with a smile. And- wait. Was that? Oh fuck yeah it was. In all it’s glory. There. Right next to his plate of pancakes, was a singular Hamima Chicken wrapped in a napkin.

That certainly woke him up even more.

"Ooh, fuck yeah, thanks Pa." He did a little 'Woop-Woop' and a small fist-pump in happiness.

Oh, how he loved Hamima Chicken.

"Oh, hey, so, um. . ." he swallowed a chunk of his pancakes, "Can I skip morning practice today? I don't wanna deal with my teammates after yesterday at the park. . . especially Oikawa, he's a pain in the ass already, I don't want him to bother me or some shit early in the morning."

His father looked up from his job of preparing the other plates of breakfast. “You want to skip morning practice? I mean sure if you want to.” The brown man set aside two other plates, working on the pancakes that are already on the pan. “I remember Ahmya mentioning how on the day of her birthday her volleyball team was crowding her in the morning and that she got a little annoyed."

"You won't tell mom, right?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

After a while of Kentarou eating his breakfast and his dad preparing breakfast for everyone else, he got up and went to go wash his plate and fork.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that, mijo, it’s your birthday, I can do it for you.”

“What if I wanted to.”

“Then I’ll make sure you go to morning practice and I won’t feel an ounce of remorse.”

". . ."

His dad just gave him a happy little smile, even though what he said felt like a threat.

“Oh, I left a bento in the fridge for you. It has most of your favorites, I think. Your mom made it.”

The dyed blonde hummed as he headed to the fridge. “Alright. I’ll probably eat it on the roof anyway, no one really goes there when it’s cold out.”

“If you get sick it’s not my fault, then.”

The man nudged his son away from the fridge. “Now go, before your mom comes down and nags you about going to practice early.” 

"Fine! Fine, okay, geez-" the teenager grumbled, backing away. He quickly snatched the Hamima Chicken from where it was left on the table and hurried out the door with his messenger bag bumping against his side.

He popped in his earbuds that were connected to his phone. A Spotify playlist titled "DILLIGAF" played, the first song being from his favorite American band, Set It Off.

It was Bleak December, surprisingly, since it was also his favorite song from that band, he loved it. He mumbled the lyrics under his breath, pausing every so often to take a bite from his favorite snack.

There were a lot of his favorites going on, and that kinda made him skeptical, but he just ignored it. What'll go wrong, anyway? It'll be just another normal school day until he went back home to a ‘surprise’ party from his family.

His walk to school continued for a bit, he’s probably. . . halfway there from what he can tell with the buildings he’s passing. His thoughts on how far the school is came to an abrupt stop as he felt someone short bump into him and the sound of something hitting the cement.

“Oh shit, oh fuck.” was all he heard.

He turned around, the wrapper of his Hamima Chicken in his hand, and stared at the person for a good second as they apologized. “I am so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

The person finally looked up from picking up their phone. “I was- uh I was just um. . . .I was putting a song on? I-” He finally noticed the uniform they were wearing. It was an Aoba Johsai uniform.

Oh. Okay. Yeah. This is usually the reaction he gets. Everyone takes one look at him and immediately thinks ‘delinquent’. It's all rumors, tho, that all sprouted because of the one time he went to school with bruises on his face and arms near the beginning of his first year. . . but that's a story for another time.

He had looked down at the student’s phone when they mentioned playing a song. He caught a glimpse of the title and artist before he looked back up. “It’s fine. It wasn’t even on purpose, chill the fuck out.”

“Um, yeah- yeah I didn’t see you, it was an accident! Sorry again. . . . sorry!” and with that, the other Aoba Johsai student fled down the sidewalk. He could see their beige scarf wave behind them as they sped down the block.

“Huh. _Distance Disturbs Me by Set It Off_. . . this kid has some good taste.” he gave the back of the short teen a nod of approval as he watched them walk away.

\--

He arrived a few minutes early, deciding to just check if his classroom was empty so he could jam out to his playlist in peace for a while. Sure enough, when he walked into the room, it was empty, so he walked to his seat in the second row and sat down.

Another song from Set It Off had begun, Hourglass, and he started mumbling the lyrics before just not giving a fuck and just singing normally. Even though his earbuds were still in his ears, he kept singing, the thought of someone maybe walking in and hearing never passed through his mind.

Outside the classroom, a first-year was roaming the halls on all different floors. She had long, straight light-brown hair with bangs that were parted at the right side. She had thin wired black glasses that framed her dark green eyes perfectly. 

She could hear the sound of someone singing in one of the second year classrooms though she heard no music. She neared the classroom that seemed to have the now identified male singer inside. She listened quietly by the door. “These lyrics are in English. . .” she whispered to herself.

As she processed the words being sung she slowly got excited. She hasn’t met anyone yet who liked the same American band as her! She gave in to the impulse of looking inside, sticking her head through the classroom door.

She froze as she finally took in who was singing. It was the very same scary dyed blonde second year that she bumped into on her walk to school. _”Oh fuck no.”_ she whispered harshly to herself. 

That amazing voice?? Singing a song from one of her favorite American bands??? Coming from the school’s supposed delinquent that gets into a fight every other day?? This must be a fucking dream. Or a nightmare.

That was the moment Kentarou looked up from his phone where he was texting the group chat of all his 13+ aged cousins. His singing stopped as he finally realized that there was someone watching him. He stared blankly back at her.

All was still and quiet for a moment.

And almost as fast as the calm came, she ducked out of that classroom and all but ran down to the first floor where her class was located. All Kentarou heard was the sound of the school’s indoor shoes stomping against the tile floor of the halls.

One of his first thoughts was ‘fuck’ but then again he also didn’t really care. Enough rumors about him being in a gang went through the school, who’ll believe a puny first-year that says he can sing?

He sat there silently for a while. When kids started to trickle in he had put his phone away. He silently debated whether or not to approach the first-year girl. He’s bumped into her twice today.

We’ll see.

\--

The bell rang, alerting the students that it was lunchtime. Kentarou obviously wanted to spend it alone, but Oikawa had to barge into his classroom a second after the bell rung, an annoyed Iwaizumi following right behind the setter. Wherever the setter goes, the ace follows, he guessed.

“Yahoo~ Maddog-chan~!”

Yeah, no, he’s out, fuck no. He despises that nickname and will always ignore Oikawa whenever he calls him that. Before the third year could say anything, Kentarou had grabbed his bento box from his messenger bag and walked past the two in the doorway, lightly bumping his shoulder on Oikawa’s in defiance.

He missed the small, contemplating look the green-eyed Iwaizumi gave him. He heard a little “Aw man . . .” from Oikawa, but as always, he ignored it. He walked down the hall, heading for the stairs when he saw that first-year girl who caught him singing, and his eyes couldn’t help but wander to a lesbian flag sticker on her own bento box.

He paused for a second and thought about something. . . fuck it, he’ll just go with the idea in his head, whether or not the turn out will be good or bad. The girl was most likely on the third floor now when he made it to the first few steps.

The door to the rooftop of the school was in front of him now, knowing that the girl was somewhere there. Oh, well, fuck it, he went this far. He pushed open the metal door, taking a small peek there just to really make sure she was there. She was. She was on a small, wooden bench on the farthest side. Kentarou took a deep breath and just walked through the door and headed straight for the girl. As he got closer, he heard music playing, but couldn’t tell exactly what it was.

Before she could see him he plopped down on the empty space beside her and stared at the Lesbian sticker on the side of her dark purple bento box.

She quickly began to panic once she took notice that this mean-looking second year was sitting next to her. She panicked even more when she saw that he was staring at her pride flag.

Before she could panic even more, she heard that one question that sealed her fate.

“So. . . girls in skirts and long socks, am I right?”

She stared at the boy, wide-eyed. After a short second, she slowly began to nod her head in agreement.

“You get it.” was what she got after her awkward nodding.

“Uh. . . . yep!” and right after she said that the tall, angry-looking volleyball player, who looks like he could kill her without mercy, fist-bumped her.

\--

Finally, it was the end of the day now, Kentarou can go back home and beat Antonia's ass in MarioKart. He's not sure if he made friends with that first-year girl, who he learned was named Suzuki Akira. . . isn't Kunimi's first name Akira, too? Oh well. Since he didn't know if they were friends or something, he didn't really bother telling her it was his birthday or even trying to invite her to his house for the bigass party that was bound to happen.

He popped his earbuds in his ears again and continued listening to his playlist, a song from another American band going on. Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. He liked this song. It was energetic and upbeat.

As he neared his home, he could hear the Mexican music playing faintly and he sighed. They were probably gonna get a complaint from their neighbors. He realized how loud the music really was when he was in front of the house.

Aaliyah opened the door the moment he was in front of it, a wide smile on her face. _"Hey, it's the birthday boy!!"_ she yelled into the house, a lot of cheers echoing after.

 _"How loud does the music have to be? My eardrums feel like they're gonna cave in."_ he mumbled with a sarcastic tone, promptly getting whacked on the head by his oldest cousin. _"Hey! Sarcasm isn't something you should be doing right now-" "-Yeah! You gotta get your ass changed and come play MarioKart with me, let's see if I can still beat you!"_ Antonia cut in, grabbing Kentarou by the arm and shoving him towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "¡Y date prisa! _Or I'll choose Rainbow Road just to piss you off, fucker!"_

 _" Okay! Okay, fine, geez,_ no tienes que ser tan perra. . ."

"¿¡Qué dijiste!? _I know you didn't just call me a bitch-"_

_"I did-"_

_"Boy, you better start running!"_

And he did. He bolted up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time and running into his room and slamming the four shut, locking it for extra measure.

Antonia gets scary sometimes. He was about to plop down onto his bed, but he saw Princesa. Antonia was probably outside his room if the swearing had anything to do with it. He grinned evilly and grabbed Princesa, holding the little site chihuahua to his chest and walking over to his door.

_" Ey! Antonia! Get the fuck away or I'll release Princesa on you!"_

_"Oh fuck! I ain't about to mess with that demon child of yours. You need an exorcism or some shit for her, Jesus fucking Christ!"_

_"Haha! You're scared of a dog!"_ He could hear one of his younger cousins laugh, he couldn't tell who it was.

Kentarou had a little smug look on his face as he heard Antonia leave and go bicker with whoever told her she was scared of a dog. He set Princessa back on his bed, giving her a kiss on her head and a scratch on her chin. He had come back from his afternoon practice, so he had to shower before going to interact with his family. He went to his closet, knowing his mom would want him to look presentable, he grabbed a light yellow button-up shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and black sweat pants. He didn’t like wearing jeans that much, so he often went for sweat pants that weren’t so baggy. After getting his clothes and a new pair of boxers, he grabbed his towel and left for the bathroom to take a quick shower, much like earlier that day.

After getting dressed and drying his hair, he put on some socks and joined his cousins in a MarioKart tournament. It was going to be the little kids against each other, then the older ones against each other than the winners against each other from those two separate groups.

\--

An hour or two later a knock came from the front door, but Kentarou didn’t think much of it, focusing on the game in front of him with baby Daisy as his main. He was in 3rd place with a blue shell. All he heard his father say, who went to go open the door, was “Oh, I didn’t know Kentarou invited his friends, come in!” before he threw the blue shell, sending it to the person in 1st place who was Antonia, making her character rollover. The person in 2nd was Lucas, who’s character was close enough to Antonia’s to get affected by the blue shell. He then passed the two of them, now getting 1st place when he passed the finish line, making him win. Bada got 3rd place, Lucas 5th, and then Antonia 6th.

Kentarou was about to jump up from the couch in victory when he was tackled by Antonia who was spewing out cuss words in Spanish and English, calling him an asshole and a cheater.

 _”You motherfucker! I was about to win,_ pendejo! _You just_ had _to get the blue shell right then!”_ she huffed, smacking Kentarou on the arms and head in frustration to losing a game she could have won.

“¡No es mi culpa! _You just suck ass!”_ He yelled back, trying his best to push her off of himself, flipping her off with both his middle fingers when he got to sit back up correctly.

It was right then that he decided to look up to see who exactly came up to knock on his door and get invited in by his dad.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

It was his teammates.

All of them.

Even Kunimi.

There was a flash of panic in his eyes when his dad talked to them and grabbed a- was that a _cake??_ From Oikawas hands. These motherfuckers really just- "Heyy, Maddog-chan~!!" Oikawa gave him a grin and a wave. A few of his family members paused and looked at Kentarou when they noticed that the nickname was directed towards him, the ones who know Japanese telling the ones who didn't what the name was, making the rest of them look at him, too. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "El estupido sigue llamándome así, no sabe una mierda. Él cree que soy un delincuente que se mete en peleas de vez en cuando, pero ustedes saben que eso es prácticamente lo contrario de lo que soy." He spoke, making his Spanish understanding family members laugh out loud, his uncle William the loudest.

His teammates all gave him looks, a lot of curiosity due to him speaking a foreign language to them. Yahaba had narrowed his eyes at him, probably thinking that he said something bad about them all. Well, he wouldn't have been that far off, he was just insulting Oikawa.

Kentarou narrowed his eyes back, impulsively flipping him off. That irked Yahaba into yelling.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"You were looking at me weird, asshole!"

"You looked at me weird, too!"

The two kept on bickering and pissing each other off when Antonia had leaned towards Ahmya and said, _"Why do I feel sexual tension between them?"_

Unfortunately for Kentarou, he was close enough to hear, making him flush immediately in embarrassment and start cussing at Antonia. That made his teammates and even Yahaba confused, wondering what the stranger said that made the angry Maddog they knew into a flustered little mess.

_"What the fuck, Antonia!?"_

_"What?"_

_"You can't just say that!"_

_"But I was telling the truth! I can cut it with a knife!"_

Kentarou groaned, smacking his hands onto his cheeks. It was his birthday, why did it have to get so chaotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr post with the family tree :) -Trashy  
> https://soulkieta.tumblr.com/post/636913431294967808/kyoutani-is-a-mix-of-japanese-korean-african


	7. Smart cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post it yesterday but i forgot, so, like, pretend this chapter was posted yesterday, ppffttt

It's been, like, three days since his birthday and the team has said practically nothing about that day. Not even Oikawa. That's making him concerned now. Oikawa would have probably started bothering him and ask a shit ton of questions throughout the next day. But he didn't.

He likes to think that maybe Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa back every time he wanted to ask something, but not even the meme duo had asked. Okay, fuck it, he's just gonna have to get this over with.

When he walked into the gym for afternoon practice, everyone else already there, he slammed the door open and glared at every single one of them.

"Alright, fuckers, if you have any questions about what happened on Monday, just spit it the fuck out already. I'm tired of you guys dancing around me like pretty little fairies." And of course, Yahaba had to say something back, a retort, "Aw, you think we're pretty!" The backup setter said with the fakest smile on his face.

Kyoutani glared at him even more, but Watari was the one to stop the eventual bantering before it started. "C'mon, Yahaba, he's willing to talk with us. Let him before he takes it back!" The libero smacked his friend's arm lightly.

"Fine, whatever."

"So, uhm, you know. . . English?" Watari asked while fiddling with his fingers nervously. Kentarou guessed why that was.

"Yes." Was his response and Watari had a look of panic on his face. "So, uh- that one time in practice did you hear me say- uh- _fuck?_."

". . . unfortunately, yeah, I did."

"My reputation is ruined!" Watari groaned, crouching on the ground with his head between his knees.

"Wait, what? What reputation?"

"Nothing!" Watari was quick to dismiss it, "So you, uh, are bilingual? Or Trilingual? Coz, uhm, I heard you speak another language other than English." He asked another question to maybe distract everyone else from his little outburst.

"I know four languages. Japanese, obviously, English, Spanish, and some Korean." He said, offering an example of saying a simple sentence in each language.

Surprisingly everyone was impressed. Even Yahaba. "Woah, that's actually really cool, Kyou-chan!" Oikawa finally broke, practically skipping over to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I remember you being so flustered tho, by that girl, what'd she say? Was it English? Watari, did you hear?" He asked all at once, "I'm not going say anything of what that bitch said, yes it was English." Kyoutani grumbled, shoving the arm off his shoulders.

"No, I didn't hear. I was too far from where they were. Even then, I don't think I would have known what she said, I only know a decent amount of English." Watari explained himself, still crouched on the ground.

"Aw shoot." Oikawa pouted. "Wait, you know Spanish? Isn't that, like, a way different language than English? How do you know that? Did someone teach you? For how long?" He bombarded him with questions again.

"Fuck off! I thought you were some perceptive little shit, didn't you see that ¾'s of my family was dark-skinned? It wouldn't be that hard to put two and two together, geez!" His patience was soon wearing thin and it seemed as if it was only Iwaizumi who noticed.

"Back off, shittykawa, you're gonna make him punch you!" The green-eyed ace grumbled, grabbing a hold of Oikawa by the back of his shirt and dragging him a few feet away.

"Mean! You're so mean to me, Iwa-chan!"

"He does it out of love, Oinks, he does it out of love!" Hanamakki shouted.

"Shut up, Makki!"

"Never!" The strawberry blonde cackled.

"I do wonder what got the Maddog so flustered tho. . ." Matsukawa thought out loud. "Must've been something that included little Yahaba here, since you two were yelling at each other."

Fuck. He forgot Oikawa wasn't the only perceptive one. Matsukawa wasn't as perceptive as Oikawa, but he was.

"It was nothing, fuck off!" Kyoutani spat. It took him a moment before saying something else. "Ew, I can't believe some of my cousins and even nieces and nephews had mini crushes on you guys, disgusting." He faked a gag.

Oikawa's eyes lit up, "Did they have a-" "No, they didn't have a crush on you."

"HAHA, OINKS WAS REJECTED BY CHILDREN!"

"I can practically count how many crushed on each of you, it's awful." Kentarou wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Can you tell us?" Watari asked. "I'm just curious."

The dyed blonde thought about it before sighing. "Three for Kindaichi-" "Ooo~ Kindaichi-kuns such a player!" "Wait, what!?" The poor turnip head was flushed from head to toe.

"Anyway- two for Kunimi-" "Oh, didn't think I would be one." "Well, you were, now stop fucking interrupting me, geez. Four for Matsukawa, three for Hanamakki, six for Iwaizumi, two for Watari, and two for Yahaba." He finished, "Some of them had more than one crush, tho. . . and I can't believe some of them had a crush on the fucking Creampuff." He scowled, his eyes glaring at the boy in question.

"That was so many for Iwa-chan!" Oikawa let put a little gasp.

"Not gonna lie, dude, your sister was kinda hot." Hanamakki shrugged, making Kentarou cringe. "Did you really just say my older sister was- I'm- Ew, what the fuck." Makki just shrugged with a lazy grin on his face.

"I just had a tiny crush on her, no big deal." Matsukawa narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I mean, I get where you got that from, but what the hell, Makki, i'm right here."

"Chill, Matsun, it was more like a man-crush, anyway, she was just really fucking cool, did you see her hair? Bright fucking pink! And she wore colored contacts, cool as hell." He explained, waving his arms a little.

"I mean, I also get that." Iwaizumi scratched his chin sheepishly, "but I didn't like her romantically, I also just thought she was really cool. She gave off those chill, badass vibes." Kentarou had a mini heart attack. For a split second he thought that _Iwaizumi_ had a _romantic_ crush on his sister before he explained himself.

"Yeah, but if i'm being honest, when she said her boyfriend was gonna arrive, I thought it'd be some muscular dude, but it was just some lanky e-boy."

And then Kentarou burst out laughing. It was a shock to a lot of them, since they never really heard him laugh, but it was pretty loud and boisterous. "I can't believe you called him a fucking e-boy--" he cackled, his arms around his stomach.

"The guy is 19 and has film-making as his major-" he snorted, "Wait, how old is your sister, then?" Oikawa asked, "19 too?"

"No, she's your guy's age, 18, she skipped a grade." He shrugged, composing himself from his laughing fit.

"Ooh, so she's a smart cookie?"

"Don't call her that-"

"Alright, okay, Maddog-chan! Just don't fight me or something."

And like that they went back to practice, although some still asked questions, like Kindaichi. Other than that, it felt like any other practice, surprisingly, but Watari was still down about his 'reputation'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so-  
> We have a shit ton of projects we need to do in several classes  
> And I know in the comments somewhere I said that we'd be posting soon, but we've been super busy with these school projects that we haven't gotten around to the next chapter(s).  
> But I hope to post more than one chapter when the projects are done and over with!!!  
> We're just a pair getting by our first year of high school!  
> I hope you understand!!  
> Bye, have a wonderful day!! :DDD
> 
> \- Creator Yams


End file.
